The Sin's Of The Past
by d666lisa
Summary: One Mistake. One Bite. One bitter vampire out for revenge.One hundred years ago Annabel Green's life was taken from her as she walked through the woods but now she has finally tracked down her creater. Jasper Hale. Please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stopped my black BMW just outside the entrance to Forks High School. I stared at the non-descript building with mild amusement, and for the first time since the change I almost smiled. Almost. I had never intended to end my journey there but life has a nasty habit of coming full circle and my worthless existence was no exception. I wondered if he would recognize me, if he would remember me. I leant back in my car letting my head fall back against the headrest. All I could do now was wait. I was good at waiting. I had been waiting for a very long time…


	2. Chapter 1

**One Hundred Years Earlier**

1907 London

"Annabel, stop being so obtuse and get out of that bed immediately." My mothers' voice grated through me like nails scratching a chalkboard, her upper-class English accent more noticeable than ever has she was trying her best to repress her excitement of what the day held in store. Somehow I dragged myself out of bed, ignoring my mother's tutting at my less than graceful appearance.

"I will summon Trudy to help you dress." my mother sniffed as she glided out of the room.

The only response I could manage was an un-ladylike grunt at her retreating back. I sank down on my padded stool in front of my dressing table. Reluctantly I stared at my reflection in the gold leaf mirror I was only sixteen I looked and felt like I was a hundred years old. My green eyes once burning and alive were now dull and empty. My full lips were sore and chapped a result of my nervous habit of chewing on my bottom lip. I concentrated on detangling my red hair and tried not to think about what was happening that day.

For several months mother had been trying to convince me that this was the best option, the _only_ option. "He's a good man Anna; his father owns a damn gold mine out west. You'll be good together" she'd said one of the many times I'd tried to question her about why she was all but forcing me to marry Henry Culoon. Another time she simply replied "don't be so selfish." I might have laughed at her hypocritical words if I hadn't have felt so much like crying. In the short time I had known him he had been both physically and mentally abusive, my 'friends' told me that all men were like that and to stop complaining.

But as I sat staring at my face in the mirror, on the morning of my wedding day thinking of the beautiful, carefree and innocent young girl I had once been, I simply knew that I could not marry Henry. I stood up so fast I knocked over my stool. I had made my decision. My mother had already threatened to disown me if I didn't marry Henry. Why give her the satisfaction? Why indeed.

I already had a small bag packed ready for my honeymoon; I threw some more underwear in my bag. And not for the first time I found myself wondering what my father would think if he were here. I tore a piece of paper out of my sketchbook and scribbled a note I could feel a lump rise in my throat and tears filled my eyes. I concentrated on the task in hand: breaking out of my own house. I threw my bag out of the window and then I jumped. I landed on my back tearing my nightdress all the way up my leg, exposing my bare thigh. I picked up my bag and ran quickly to the forest at the back of my house.

As I plunged deeper into the depths of the forest I thought back to happier times before my father had lost all our money and committed suicide; when my mother was still capable of love and affection; when I wasn't being forced to marry a man to keep my 'family' from becoming street urchins.

It was the strangest sensation I had no idea where I was or where I was going but I had never felt so at home in my life. That was when I first felt that I was being watched. I thought I was being paranoid but then I heard the unmistakeable fall of footsteps about five hundred yards behind me.

Lot's of possible scenarios flashed through my mind; my worst fear was that it was Henry coming to find me, to take me home. I picked up my pace. I risked a glance behind me and was relieved to find that it wasn't Henry or one of his men that was pursuing me. It was infact the most beautiful male that I've ever seen in my life. I was so relieved that my pursuer wasn't Henry that I forgot that I didn't know this man. Forgot that I was all alone. Forgot about the danger.

I turned to him and smiled "Hello my name is Annabel" I said to him pleasantly. His face was unreadable, and then I looked at him properly for the first time. He was tall, towering over my slender 5'4, he had honey blond hair some of which was hanging in his eyes and I was overwhelmed by the desire to brush it away. I stepped closer to him; a loud growl escaped his angel lips. That was when I looked at his eyes. They were a deep burgundy red. I tried to scream but I couldn't make my mouth work. I turned. Turned to run. Turned to escape.

And then I was on the floor, he was straddling me. I didn't remember falling. And I was scared. Inexplicably I smiled I suppose I wanted to make him like me, so that he wouldn't hurt me. My smile confused him and then his confusion turned to a look of pain. "Close your eyes you won't feel a thing. And I'm sorry" he mumbled. He leant into my neck and bit me.

The pain was shocking I felt like my neck was on fire I opened my eyes, I could only see the top of his honey blond head buried into my neck, drinking my blood. I tried to scream but it came out as a whimper, he looked up and met my terrified but desperate gaze.

"Please." I begged. "Please I'm only sixteen."

if you want to see more of the story please review 


	3. Chapter 2

He gracefully rose, never breaking eye contact "I'm sorry" he murmured and then he was gone and I gratefully welcomed the blackness, willing it to swallow me. Anything to stop the pain.

I woke up around four days later. I was overwhelmed by a terrible blood lust and then I realized with a desperate finality what I'd become. My mother, Henry and Trudy seemed like a past life which I suppose they were. I collapsed once again to the forest floor and that was where I spent the first year of my new life, curled up on my own.

**1999 Alaska**

Slowly, quietly I sneaked up on the unexpecting polar cub. I'd been stupid I'd gone too long without feeding and now I was reduced to feeding on a baby cub. Their blood isn't as strong as a fully grown bear. As I sunk my teeth into its neck I felt the familiar guilt rise up in me quickly replaced by a burning desire for blood. I drank the cub dry.

I'll never forget my first feed, I was lying on the forest floor where that _monster_ had left me a year earlier when a deer strolled by I jumped to my feet and had drained it in less than 2 seconds I then proceeded to hunt down the rest of the pack and drain them as well. It was from there that I picked up the pieces of my 'life' and sorted myself out the best I could. It was 10 years after that that I met Jack, a soldier that was changed during the First World War. He was never more than a brother to me though. But I did love him, in my own way.

After I'd buried the bear's carcass I made my way back to the small holiday flat I was sharing with Jack. I was surprised to find it was empty he'd gone out for some skiing accessories hours ago and he still wasn't back. I went upstairs for a bath while I was enjoying the soak I heard Jack's muffled cursing as he fell over the doormat, again.

"Hello Anna." he called softly from outside the bathroom door.

"Hi Jacksey." I responded quietly, using my pet name for him.

"Did you get lost?" I joked.

"Hardly I got stuck behind a bloody wedding procession" Jack complained.

"For two hours?"

"You should have seen the size of it horse drawn carriages and everything."

There was something he wasn't telling me. He was savouring the moment when you've lived with someone for eighty years you get to know when people are hiding things.

Quickly I got out of the bath and dried myself; while I was doing this Jack had gone downstairs; he was sat in front of a cheesy made for TV movie about a dying kid.

"So what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Oh… not much" He replied smugly. I resisted the urge to throttle him.

"Ok" I got up and walked into the small kitchen I could practically see the frown appearing on his forehead because I wasn't playing along with him

"Well some of the people at the wedding were vampires." He said his voice excited.

"Is that all?" I was disappointed, I was expecting something a lot more thrilling than a bunch of bloodsuckers playing happily ever after.

"Well …yeah." Jack said downtrodden.

I walked back into the living room, I felt bad for upsetting him.

"Good or Evil vampires?" I asked. That was how Jack and I referred to vampires who fed off animals and humans retrospectively.

"All good there was about ten of them though the Cullen's they were called. The bride was the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." I raised my eyebrows in encouragement.

"The groom was built like a rugby player you should have seen the size of him. Massive he was."

"What about the others?" I asked him. Despite my best efforts I was interested.

I mean how many vampires can there be in this world. _He _had to be out there, somewhere.

On the rare occasions Jacksey and I had encountered other vampires; subconsciously I was looking for him.

"There were two females and three males, and then there were some others there they were sort of with them but not…" Jack eventually replied.

"Well thank you for clearing that matter up" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

I walked over to the bag of skiing equipment Jack had just bought.

"Where are the gloves?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Annie dear, I hate to break it to you, but we're vampires we are technically dead. We do not need gloves"

"Have you ever heard of trying to blend in? Out on the ice caps without gloves, that's not going to attract attention is it" I shouted back at him.

I stormed out of the flat, slamming the door; I was being nasty I knew that. But the knowledge that there were other vampires close by bothered me more than it should. I followed Jack's tracks to the village and that was when I first caught _his_ scent. I started running, faster than I should have been with humans around, but my nose was leading me now. Ten vampires Jacksey had said. I could never take down ten vampires if they decided to protect _him,_ but I would die trying.


	4. Chapter 3

Every step that I took, his scent was growing stronger; eventually I came to a stop outside a white brick house. There were two female vampires stood there one had really short black hair and the other looked like a silent movie actress. I tried to compose myself. A male with bronze hair stepped out of the house, took one look at me, my eyes jet black with anger. Then he whispered something too quiet even for my extra sensitive ears to hear. I watched as the female vampire's eyes grew large and an unfamiliar emotion clouded her face. Was it fear?

I sniffed the air, this was where his scent was strongest but it was still an old trail, the three vampires stepped hastily inside, leaving me stood there, staring at the house.

After two hours I decided to go back to the flat, but I was determined that it wasn't over. That, that wouldn't be the end.

**2007 Washington DC**

"Jacksey, I'm going to work now" I shouted up the stairs.

"Alright see ya Anna"

I walked out of our two bed-roomed house and unlocked my pride and joy: my black BMW convertible.

I had been working as a junior lawyer at Carpels' five years now. We would have to move on soon, before they noticed that we hadn't aged in all that time, but until then I was fairly happy. Well happy for a ninety-nine year old vampire anyway.

I placed my laptop on the backseat, adjusted my skirt and then sat down on the cream leather seat. I was good at my job. Very good. It might have had something to do with my 'gift' though. I knew peoples darkest secrets all I had to do was touch them and I knew everything specifically the things they didn't want anybody to know. Then there was just the challenge of proving it.

I placed my coffee, my prop, on my desk and ignored the glare form my boss. It was jealousy I know that. Jealous of my beauty, my intelligence and my boyfriend. When we first moved here she was lusting after Jack, every time he came to pick me up or dropped by to see me; so we decided to just tell her we were together. It avoided unnecessary questions.

"Morning Annabel" My boss drawled

"Morning Kathy" I answered in a cheery voice.

"What are you working on at the moment?"

"The Pendle case. Why?"

"I want you to drive up to Forks. We had a call from erm…" she moved a bunch of folders on her desk to try and find the tiny scrap of paper "Chief Officer Swan"

"What's it about?" I asked cautiously

"He said something about motorcycles." she replied. I rolled my eyes another overprotective father who wants to change the world. I would be willing to bet money that the Chief's son had just bought a motorcycle.

"Okay I'll drive up after dinner" I said.

So that was how on the eve of my hundredth birthday I found myself driving to the rainy town of Forks.

**Please review if you would like to see more and thanks to the people that have already done so :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

I arrived in Forks just after four pm cursing out loud as some lunatic in a Volvo nearly ran me off the road. Bloody police officers should spend more time patrolling the roads then complaining about bikes.

After three hours of listening to Charlie Swan complain about the 'killing machines' I was just about ready to tear something to pieces. As I assured the Chief for the third time that I would look into his idea of getting motorcycles banned in Washington, a pretty girl, about 16, came bursting into his office.

"Ch- Dad Edward has asked me to go to Paris with him in the holidays. Please say I can go ple—" She stopped short when she saw me sitting there in the wooden chair.

"Miss Green, this is my daughter Bella. Bella, Miss Green is a lawyer from Washington" Charlie introduced us awkwardly.

"Pleased to meet you Bella" I said in my silkiest voice.

She simply stared at me her mouth hanging open.

"Are you trying to catch fly's Bella?" Charlie asked her.

Her mouth snapped shut and her face flushed crimson. I then made the mistake of inhaling, she smelt delicious, a floral smell I think. She still stared at me and I wondered for a moment if she knew… She couldn't possibly.

I'd only been in Forks for a few hours and already small town paranoia was setting in.

But then she looked away from me and turned to the Chief

"Please dad, Alice will be there" she moaned.

"Well let me think about it Bells" Charlie said to the girl.

I took my chance to escape before nightfall.

"Well if that's everything Chief I'll be on my way"

"Not quite Miss Green." He turned to the girl "We'll talk about it later Bells"

She nodded and with one last look at me, left the room

"My daughter Bella, she's 17…" Oh great I was going to get her life story now.

"She's got her first boyfriend, Edward. He walked out on her last year, left her broken hearted. She was practically catatonic. Then he came back and now it's like nothing ever happened. It's absolutely ridiculous" He complained. I smiled politely

"He has a good family though. Dr Cullen, his father, is a marvellous man"

I was halfway out of my seat but the name Cullen stopped me. It doesn't mean anything I told myself, even as my heart gave a phantom beat.

"Oh the Cullen's" I said. As if I knew what I was talking about.

"You know them" he asked.

"I've had a few encounters with them, yes. I only know them by site though" I added.

"Well Bella is dating the one with the reddish hair" It could just be coincidence I told myself. Don't get so excited.

"I know the honey blond one" I said hesitantly.

"Is that Jasper?" The Chief asked.

_Jasper_ I repeated the name in my head _is it you jasper?_

"Yes" I said answering both the chief's and my own question.

"Where are they living now" I asked my voice braking halfway through my question

He looked up when my voice faltered.

"Erm just outside Forks. The kids are attending Forks high"

"Is Jasper at Forks high?" I asked excited now.

"Yes I believe he is" The Chief seemed a little confused. Not that I blamed him. I'd gone from professional lawyer to over excited child in about two seconds.

"Ok erm well I'll get back to you about the cycles as soon as I've had chance to file my erm report" I shut the door behind me before he had chance to respond.

I needed to think. I needed to plan. And _my god_ I needed to hunt.

**I can't believe how many people have read my story thank you all so much, please continue reviewing :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

It hadn't taken me very long to find the school, although I almost missed the turn off. I noticed the Volvo that had almost ran me off the road parked next to a truck that was just about ready for scrap. The 'children' would still be in lessons. I turned my car around and drove back to the main road. I sat back in my car and tried to relax I'd been debating all night whether to ring Jack or not.

The chances are I'd never see him again. After I'd carried out my revenge the Cullen's were sure to dispose of me.

I consulted the clock on my dashboard; the secretary of Forks High school had informed me over the phone that school finished at four. It was still only two.

I picked up my phone and dialled my home number. I was praying for the answer phone.

"Hello Anna" Jacks smooth voice greeted me.

"Hi Jacksey"

"So what's going on? When you didn't come home last night I phoned your boss and she said you were in Forks trying to ban motorcycles" his voice was incredulous. If I'd have been human I would have cried.

"I've found _him_. His name's Jasper. I'm waiting for him now" There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Jacksey talk to me.

"Why Anna? Why?"

"You know why" I sobbed.

"Why can't you let it rest?" He shouted.

"Please don't shout, don't be angry. Not now"

"Are you still in Forks" I ignored his question.

"Jacksey I rang to say goodbye, just in case"

"I'm coming to get you" "No Jack…" but he'd already hung up. I didn't want Jack anywhere near the cold hearted monster that I'd met exactly one hundred years ago. But it was too late. I rang the house phone and then his mobile but I only got voicemail.

I looked at my clock again 3:30. Even if he ran at full speed, Jack couldn't get here before four pm. I closed my eyes and let the opening cords of Tom Petty's American Girl fill the car.

It was 4:04 when the first car left Forks High. As soon as the Volkswagen drove past me I got my first smell of the vampires. I guessed that there were 5 of them including Jasper.

The scent gradually grew stronger until the silver Volvo drove past me. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. I started my engine, the old truck that had been parked next to the Volvo pulled out next. I got behind it. I decided to concentrate on the occupants in the car in front. I was more than a little surprised to find that in the passengers seat was Chief Swan's daughter, Bella. I tried to see who was driving but his eyes never left the road.

After half a mile the Volvo took a turn that I didn't even notice was there and the red truck spun round so that it was blocking the road. And blocking me from reaching Jasper. I leant on my horn cursing the driver. He got out of the truck and I immediately recognized him as the boy outside the house in Alaska. He growled at me. The Bella girl was still seated inside the truck, watching with wide eyes out of the rear view mirror.

I weighed up my chances in taking this boy. They weren't good. The vampire, Edward I presumed, walked back to the truck whispered something to Bella, she climbed into the drivers seat and with one final look at the vampire drove away.

The vampire walked to my car and motioned for me to unlock the door. Grudgingly I did so. I wondered what this vampires special 'gift' was if I knew I might have a chance. I tried to brush against his hand with mine as he got in the car he pulled his hand away. It was with a desperate sadness that I realized that he knew my 'talent'.

"I want to talk to Jasper" I tried to sound tough but my voice broke twice.

"I know you do" he said, his eyes and his voice, as cold as ice.

"Drive" he ordered.

"Where to?"

He motioned towards the turn in the road where the silver Volvo had driven into only moments before.

I took off the handbrake, put my car in first gear and started driving. But driving to what? My revenge, my creator, my reckoning, my death?

**Review if you would like to see more, if you don't I'll presume that you don't like it :-( Thanks to the people who have reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 6

After ten minutes of driving in silence we reached a large house, usually I would have studied such a building, memorizing every aspect to draw in the finest detail later.

"Get out" he ordered. I did as I was told; I knew when I was beaten.

I stood in front of my car not wanting to venture any further; the boy, Edward, walked up to me and pushed me forward, towards the house. I started walking, my legs felt like they were made from concrete blocks, which in a way I suppose they were. The vampire walked impatiently behind me and when we reached the large door he pushed it open.

I looked around the doorframe not really knowing what to expect to find. He pushed my back, harder then I think he meant to. I flew in the door landing on my knees, creating a small dent in the wooden flooring. With as much dignity as I could muster I dragged myself up off the floor. I looked around the room trying to take my mind off whatever might be coming next.

The boy scowled at me and then pointed to a seat in front of a piano, I presumed that I was meant to sit down. With one final glare at me the vampire left the room.

I tried to think clearly, he, Jasper was definitely here, I could smell him. He smelt of strawberry cheesecake, I would never forget that smell even if I lived to be a thousand, which the way things were going, didn't seem likely.

I needed something to do that didn't involve thinking too much, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone _12 missed calls_ I vaguely remembered putting my phone on silent after my phone call to Jack. It seemed like forever ago now. I hoped Jack would be ok whatever the outcome. I knew he would survive, he was stronger then he looked my Jack. I opened the _missed call menu_: Rita, my boss, it figured. I turned my phone off and stuffed it back in my pocket.

Of course I thought about running for it, taking my chance to escape. But I don't think I could have got out of that chair, even if I had wanted to. Not now I was this close.

I sensed rather than heard somebody behind me; I whipped my head around so fast it actually hurt. Stood there was the girl from Alaska, the one with the short black hair, the one with the wide eyes. Only now her eyes weren't so wide they were narrowed, at me. I thought about trying to stare her out, but I really didn't need to make any more enemies among this bunch of loony tunes. Instead I looked at the floor.

"Well... I didn't see you coming" she said eventually.

I scowled at her cryptic remark and tried to think of something clever to say. Or failing that the first thing that popped into my head.

"Where is _he_" I snarled, an involuntary growl escaping my lips. She didn't get a chance to answer, because from behind her a dangerously familiar voice said:

"He's here" and there he was, stood against the wall, opposite me.

I stared at him and I couldn't make my brain work, his scent intoxicated me, and it seemed to brake me down, make me come undone. Standing there looking at him seemed to wipe out the last 100 years as if they never happened. I was sixteen again, stood in the forest staring in to the eyes of a monster. Only this time I was a monster too, because of him.

I think he was waiting for me to say something, his mouth opened twice, but shut again just as quickly. I barely noticed the rest of the family move into the hallway. I broke eye contact with him, returning to stare at the floor.

"Oh my God!" The girl with the black hair said, her eyes wide, her face frightened once again.

"What?" Jasper asked rushing to her side. Several things happened at once then the girl screamed, Edward roared, Jasper growled and then all hell broke loose.

**Please review if you would like to see the last two chapters :-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N When I refer to 'the rugby player' I mean Emmett. Enjoy :-)**

I should have known that Jacksey would turn up; he's not the type of person who says things just for the sake of talking. But I'd never been as shocked in my life as I was when Jack kicked open the Cullen's door leaving it hanging off one hinge. I tried to speak, I tried to shout, I tried to do _something _but as Jack threw himself at Jasper sinking his teeth into his face I found that I could do nothing.

Nothing but stand there and watch.

Watch as Edward and the rugby player type dragged my Jack off Jasper.

Watch as they tried to restrain him.

Watch as Jack snapped his teeth at Edward.

Watch as Edwards fist connected with Jack's face.

Watch as the silent movie actress begged the rugby player to stop biting, to stop tearing.

Watch as Jack fell.

Watch as Jack screamed to me to run, to leave him, to save myself.

Watch as Jack tried to fight back.

The blond one, the beautiful one was screaming at the rugby player. The ear-splitting sound broke me out of my trance. I dived at Edward, sinking my teeth into his jaw. He yelped in pain, he wasn't expecting that. Edward rolled over so he was on top of me, snapping his teeth at me; he was restraining my hands in his iron tight grip so I kicked at him. The oldest one tried to drag Edward off me. Edward snapped his teeth at him and I used the opportunity to drag myself up.

"ANNA GET OUT YOU SILLY BITCH" Jack yelled at me from his position underneath the rugby player who was trying to tear his throat out.

I launched myself at the rugby player, not caring about what happened to me now; I felt no pain, only Jack's.

"GET OFF HIM" I growled at the rugby player, snapping my teeth into his upper arm.

It seemed to do the job; he got off Jack and backed away. All the Cullen's had exited the hallway, I noted in a quick glance around.

"Jacksey" I whimpered.

"Anna" he whispered to me "I love you."

"I love you too Jacksey" my voice broke.

He lifted his hand up to my face, wiping away invisible tears. Tears that would have surely fallen if I was human. And I did love him with all my heart, this beautiful vampire lying beneath me on the floor I loved him with every ounce of my being. And I had been so obsessed with enacting my revenge that I'd missed what had been staring me in the face: Jack.

I kissed him then, a deep beautiful kiss, and a kiss from the heart.

"Let's get you home" I said to me gently.

"What about kicking some vampire ass?" It was an old joke. An 'in' joke, off some movie we'd watched once. I would have laughed if I hadn't heard the deep growl from the next room.

The rugby player stormed into the room, ripping Jack from my embrace, he wasn't expecting it that time. He didn't even stand a chance. I screamed as the rugby player sank his teeth into my Jack, screamed as he tore him apart, screamed until Jack stopped screaming, screamed until Edward started shouting, screamed until Jack stopped existing. Screamed until my heart broke.

After the noise had stopped, everybody just stood there looking at what was left of my Jack. Bit's of him thrown around the room. Nobody knew what to say. It could have been hour's we'd all just stood there. It was probably more like days.

"I think you better explain to us what has been going on" the oldest vampire said.

**Short, I know, it needed to be though. I have an epilogue to post soon and then I will be asking your opinions on a sequel :-) Thanks to you all for reviewing, every single one means so much to me and I'm going to need at least 10 reviews on this chapter before I post the epilouge.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I sat on the top of a high cliff just outside Forks. I buried my head in my hands. I was a selfish person and I had wasted my whole existence, I knew that now.

I thought of what Emmett had said after I'd explained everything to the Cullen's. "I'm so so sorry, all I was trying to do was protect my family" I wanted to hate him but even I could see the sincere look in his eye. Carlisle had asked me to stay with them I had declined. I said I had business to see to. Being careful to hide my thoughts from Edward; the truth was I couldn't think of anything more repulsive than being a Cullen.

In the three day's that I'd spent with the Cullen's, Emmett had apologized numerous times. The strange thing was I genuinely did forgive him. It had been a mistake; he was protecting his family, the ones he loved. It was me that I would never forgive. Jasper apologized as well; his words meant nothing to me.

I liked Carlisle he was a good man and there aren't many of them left. I thought of Henry, how desperately I had wanted to escape him and I finally had, Jacksey had helped me with that.

I got up of the cliff and went and sat in my BMW, I rested my eyes.

"I hope to see you soon Annabel" Carlisle had said to me as I was leaving.

I allowed myself a little smile. He had no idea quite how soon he would be seeing me. Because if the Cullen's thought they'd heard the last from Annabel Green they had another thing coming.

A\N

Hi, Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post (I've been having a few problems.) I also apologise for the ridiculous length of the epilogue. But I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you want a sequel or if you have any questions. Please review and make my day :-D


End file.
